Ross Geller
Dr. Dinosaur Guy Taxiboi, Ph.D. is a fictional character on the popular US television sitcom Friends (1994–2004), portrayed by Taxi Boi. Background Season 1 Taxiboi is a desperate and hopeless paleontologist. He recently got a divorce with his apparently lesbian wife, Raina. He secretly loves Leigh Ann, but he's afraid to tell her. Leigh Ann secretly loves him, too. This later sparks up several relationships. Season 2 Taxiboi gets together with Leigh Ann in this season. They later have many fights, and he encounters Raina several times in the season. Taxiboi and Leigh Ann are very happy together. Season 3 Taxi and Leigh Ann's relationship hits a lot of rough patches in this season due to Leigh Ann's series of problems at work. Raina and Charlene get together in this season, as well. Season 4 Taxi, Leigh Ann, and the rest of the crew start out on a beach house. Raina is embarassed to talk to Ariel because of the earlier peeing-on-her-foot incident. Season 5 Taxi and Leigh Ann go to Vegas, get drunk, get married, and have a child. Meanwhile, Raina and Ariel's relationship begins to get spicier. Season 6 Leigh Ann gives birth to her and Taxiboi's new child, Adrian. Season 7 Leigh Ann and Taxiboi break up. Season 8 Leigh Ann and Taxiboi are still broken up. Raina and Ariel try to have a baby but fail. They had a SPICY intercourse in the Janitor's closet in Good shepherd private school for kids. Season 9 Leigh Ann and Taxiboi are still broken up. Charlene dies. Season 10 They get back together and get married. A funeral is held for Charlene. Charlene gets married. Personality While generally sweet-natured, he is often clumsy and socially awkward taking the characteristics of the stereotypical "Hot Nerd" . Ross is sometimes shown to have a good sense of humor. He is the only member of the group of friends with a doctorate and, as such, can be arrogant. In most cases, however, his arrogance eventually backfires or gets the best of him. In later seasons, Ross is also shown to be quite irritable, often breaking into angry outbursts over minor things. For example, in The One With Ross's Sandwich, Ross is forced to take a sabbatical after yelling at his boss for stealing his sandwich. Ross, despite being socially awkward, dates a considerable number of women throughout the series. Most of his dates, however, were disrupted or completely ruined once his paranoia or geekiness got the best of him. His unsuccessful marriage to Carol is also the source of Ross's fierce insecurity. Monica states that before Carol left Ross, he was never jealous, even though it was obvious to everyone except him that all his previous girlfriends were cheating on him. His jealousy often causes conflict in his relationships, and it drives Rachel away from him, after he became convinced that Rachel's co-worker Mark was flirting with her, despite it being clear that they were just friends. Their relationship ends when Ross sleeps with a woman named Chloe. His jealousy has also been apparent during his relationship with Emily, when he feared she was growing too close to Carol's lesbian partner, Susan; and when he dated student Elizabeth, and ultimately accompanies her on her spring break vacation to ensure she does not stray. Despite being financially secure, Ross is notoriously cheap. He gets his hair cut at the bargain chain Super Cuts, steals toiletries and other amenities from hotels, and celebrates with Israeli champagne. Ross is often mocked by his friends about his annoying habits of correcting people's grammar and avoiding straightforward dialogue when nervous. Ross tries to convince one of his friends to act for the best in difficult situations, even though such actions may be difficult to carry out. In season 2, he encourages Joey to audition for Another World after being fired from Days of Our Lives, despite Joey's refusal to present himself for a two-line part of a secondary character. In season 7, he gets Phoebe the bike of her dreams, but threatens to take it away from her because of her reluctance to learn how to ride it. Also, when he discovers that Joey has a crush on Rachel, he tells him to tell her about it and go for it instead of hiding it, even though he has problems with the idea of Joey and Rachel. Above all Ross is a very Sweet loving and adorable guy who is always looking out for everyone's best interests and often the most mature compared to the rest of the gang. Relationships Rachel Ross' relationship with Rachel is the most well-known and probably the most complex relationship of the series. Ross has been in love with Rachel during her high school days, when he was in college and Rachel was Monica's best friend. Throughout the majority of the first season, Ross tries to admit his feelings to Rachel but is never successful. At the end of the season, Chandler convinces Ross to stop pursuing her. Ross leaves on a work trip, and while he was gone Rachel finally learns of Ross's feelings. She meets him at the airport, but Ross arrives with his new girlfriend, Julie. Ross finds out how Rachel feels in The One Where Ross Finds Out, and they share a kiss. The two finally got together in The One With The Prom Video, and their relationship lasts for a year until Ross's jealousy over Rachel's co-worker Mark breaks them apart. Believing them to be "on a break", Ross gets drunk and slept with Chloe. When Rachel finds out, she breaks up with Ross. The scene was so emotionally intense that both David Schwimmer and Jennifer Aniston reportedly cried near the end of the episode and continued after it was shot. The two shared an "almost on-again, almost off-again" relationship over the years, and actually got married after a drunken night in Las Vegas. This wasn't resolved until weeks later when Ross, unable to get an annulment, realized they had to get a divorce. Ross began to panic over the fact that he was going to be divorced for the third time. Later in the series, they slept together again and conceived Ross's second child, Emma. Phoebe, in the episode where Emma was born, tried to convince Ross to get back together with Rachel. He decided to ask Rachel if they'd want to "start things up again", but she in the meantime said yes to an accidental proposal by Joey out of fear that she might wind up alone. After this misunderstanding was resolved, Ross and Rachel started to raise Emma together until a fight caused Rachel to move back in with Joey. In the final episodes of season ten, Rachel loses her job at Ralph Lauren but is offered a job at Louis Vuitton in Paris. Rachel tells Ross that he is the most important person in her life, and they sleep together. Ross, hoping the next morning to get back together with Rachel in "The Last One", finds out that Rachel saw the night as "the perfect way to say goodbye". When Ross rushes to the airport to tell Rachel that he wants her stay, Rachel is emotionally overwhelmed but boards the plane anyway. Upon returning to his apartment, Ross hears a phone message left by Rachel while she waited for the plane to leave the airport gate. While recording the message, she realizes how much she loves him and that she wants to stay in New York. The final part of the message contains her desperate effort to deplane while being resisted by a flight attendant. Ross, not knowing whether she was able to get off the plane, is happily surprised by her sudden presence in his front room. The pair kisses, promising each other that "this is it. No more fooling around." They hold hands in the final scene of the series. In the season premiere of the spinoff series Joey, Joey mentions that all of his friends have married, settled down and started families, implying that Ross and Rachel have remarried, and maybe have more children on the way. Phoebe Ross often came into conflict with Phoebe Buffay. His rationality and Phoebe's self-devised beliefs led to conflict over the theories of evolution, gravity, and whether or not Phoebe's dead mother was reincarnated as a cat. It was revealed in "The One With The Mugging" that Phoebe once mugged Ross during her homeless years. The evening Ross found out that Carol was a lesbian, he and Phoebe almost had sex in the club that was to become Central Perk, but they were interrupted by their friends. Despite their conflicts, throughout the series, Ross and Phoebe rely on one another for advice and support. For example, Phoebe turned to Ross when she had problems with Mike and Ross turned to Phoebe when he wanted to stop Rachel going to Paris. Ross was also the one to obtain Phoebe a bike after hearing her complain of never having one as a child. Chandler Ross and Chandler go quite a way back, being roommates in college. Ross and Chandler have remained close friends since then. Family Ross is the older brother of Monica Geller, and was the favored child of their parents. Ross was described as a "medical marvel" when he was born, because his mother was originally believed to be barren (there may have been some discrepencies when the writers came up with the story, as in another episode Jack Geller mentioned that they got married after Judy got pregnant). The two siblings are extremely competitive, as demonstrated in "The One With The Football" where it emerged that every Thanksgiving during their childhood they had taken part in an football match called "The Geller Cup". This family tradition ended in its sixth year, after Monica broke Ross's nose. In their childhood, Monica and Ross were also very violent with each other. For example, Monica once hit Ross with a giant pumpkin and Ross once jammed a stick through the spokes of Monica's bike, causing her to flip over and hit her head on the curb. In "The One With The Inappropriate Sister", they told Rachel how they used to wrestle when they were younger. Ross is also allergic to lobster, peanuts and kiwi as revealed by Monica in "The One With The Baby On The Bus". Ross, Monica, Jack and Judy are all Jewish, as professed in the episode "The One With The Holiday Armadillo". Marcel In response to his loneliness after his divorce from Carol, Ross adopted a capuchin monkey named Marcel. The relationship was troublesome at first, but the two grew quite close, until Marcel's sexual drive (causing him to hump inanimate objects and people's legs) forced Ross to donate him to the San Diego Zoo. An underlying joke was how comparable their relationship was to that of a live-in couple. Ross later felt the urge to see Marcel again, but was told by the zoo that he had since died. However, a zoo keeper informed Ross that Marcel had actually been stolen. It turned out that Marcel was now a famous mascot for a brand of beer (Monkey Shine) and was starring in Outbreak 2: The Virus Takes Manhattan. (The monkey, Katie, who played Marcel, played the monkey in the real movie Outbreak). Marcel's favorite song was "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" which was how Ross got Marcel's attention when he was at the set of the Outbreak movie. Ross, later in the series, admits to how unusual his purchase was, saying in The One With Unagi, "Remember when I had a monkey... What was I thinking?".The One With The Monkey, The One After The Superbowl, Part 1, The One After The Superbowl, Part 2 Romantic relationships Carol Ross divorced his first wife of seven years,It's 3 years of dating and 4 years of marriage, which equals to 7 years of togetherness. Ross explains this in The One With All The Haste to Emily: I was dating Carol for 3 years and was married to her for 4 years, and I wound up being divorced from a pregnant lesbian. Carol, when it emerged that she was a lesbian and was having an affair with another woman. However, in a flashback episode to when he and Carol were newly dating, he gushed about how "she's on the lacrosse team and the golf team" and he enthuses that "she plays for both teams!".The One With All The Thanksgivings They still got along fairly well, however, and shared custody of their son Ben, who was born in 'The One with the Birth'. Ross' age when he married Carol is, considering he states he's "26 and divorced" during the first episodes of the series, was 22. Since the latter has been referenced more. (they claim to be married in 1989, when Ross was 21) it is safe to assume they both got married at around 18, during Ross' stay at college. In an alternate reality storyline during the show ("The One That Could Have Been, Part 1"), Ross remained married to Carol, but their sex life was stagnant. He doesn't seem to realize Carol is a lesbian. When Ross suggests to Carol that they have a threesome, she not only is all for it, but has the perfect woman: Susan. While sitting on the couch, Ross expresses to Carol that he's nervous about the threesome and asks her if she is still willing to go through with the plan, to which she excitedly and rapidly replies "Yes!". Susan knocks on the door and Carol greets her all the while not taking their eyes off each other. Carol and Susan hold hands as Susan takes off her coat and hands it to Ross while Carol introduces them, all the while not losing eye contact. Later at the hospital, Ross tells Joey about the threesome in a bragging manner to which the conversation later dies down to him explaining how he got "bored" in the process and ended up making himself a sandwich. Ross is forced to accept that his wife is gay, and he ends up consoling Rachel after she discovers that her fiance (Barry Farber, whom she leaves at the altar in "The Pilot") is having an affair as well. Emily Ross's second marriage, to his English girlfriend Emily Waltham, appeared more hopeful than his first. The wedding took place in London (in a half-demolished building, where her parents were married), where Joey and Chandler were both the best man and Monica was a bridesmaid. (Phoebe could not attend as she was too far into pregnancy, and Rachel only came at the last minute.) However, at the ceremony Ross said Rachel's name instead of Emily's which led to the complete breakdown of his relationship. Ross attempted to reconcile with Emily, but she insisted that Ross never see nor speak to Rachel ever again. Ross was originally unable to decide but Rachel tells him to just give Emily what she wants without knowing what Ross had to do. In the end, however, Ross was unable to comply; when Emily found out that Ross had been spending time with the friends (including Rachel) she realized she could never trust Ross again, and the marriage quickly dissolved. She later got engaged but on the night before her wedding she left Ross a message on his answering machine saying she was having doubts about getting married. Rachel accidentally deleted the message, and convinced Ross not to call her back. Children Ross has two children. The elder, Ben, is Ross and Carol's son. He was conceived before their divorce. Born in "The One With The Birth", Ben lives with Carol and her partner Susan Bunch. He was named after the name on a janitor's uniform worn by Phoebe as she attempted to escape from the janitor's closet that she, Susan, and Ross were trapped in while Carol was in labor. At first, Ben is a shy boy. However, an afternoon spent with Rachel transforms him into a mischievous prankster. He is played by Cole Sprouse. His younger child is Emma. She was born to Ross and Rachel, conceived in a one-night stand. Emma lived with Ross and Rachel until one of their fights caused Rachel to take Emma and move back in with Joey. She remained there for the rest of the series until Ross and Rachel got back together in the series finale. Career At college, Ross trained for a career in paleontology (on a dare), completing his Ph.D., and later became employed at the New York Museum of Prehistoric History. At one time, Ross claims to have "given up a career in basketball" to become a paleontologist.The One On The Last Night He also claims that he would have been good at advertising and that he invented the phrase "Got Milk?".The One With The Mugging After Monica questions this claim, Ross turns to Joey and mentions that he "should have written it down". He also claims to have had the idea for Jurassic Park and Die Hard (coincidentally his, Chandler's and Joey's favorite movie) stolen from him. Ross's love of dinosaurs became a running joke throughout the series. In one episode when asked which he preferred, sex or dinosaurs; Ross had a tough time deciding which he would rather give up. In high school, he got a 1250 on his SATs, and was said to have been obsessed with dinosaurs even then. After the director of the museum ate half of Ross's favorite sandwich and threw the rest in the trash, Ross was forced to take a "sabbatical" from the museum due to his subsequent rage. His anger was amplified by the stress of his second divorce and after finding out Chandler was dating Monica his sister. He lost his apartment and had to move in with Chandler and Joey. Afterwards, Ross found a job as a professor at New York University and caused a stir among his colleagues when he dated one of his students, Elizabeth Stevens. Eventually, he was given tenure, despite it being clear that he is a mediocre teacher: forgetting classes, boring his students to sleep or giving away grades without even looking at students' work. Ross reveals that his students usually give him bad evaluations at the end of year, but passes this off as them being distraught over the fact he won't be teaching them again. Ross' scientific isn't always very well received: most of his papers on sediment flow rates are suposedly widely discredited and he only gets negative publications in scientific journals. However, he is invited as a keynote speaker to a paleontology conference, where he delivered a very-well received talk, implying that there are people who agree with his ideas. Age and birthday Although Ross's age is treated inconsistently by the show's writers, the best evidence is that he was born on October 18, 1967. Month and Day Two episodes state Ross's birthday as October 18. In "The One Where Emma Cries" Ross names that date as his birthday, as well as in "The One With Five Steaks and an Eggplant" where he was taken to a Hootie & the Blowfish concert as his birthday present. However, in "The One With George Stephanopoulos", when Joey and Chandler buy Rangers tickets to celebrate Ross's birthday on the 20th of October, Ross says that his birthday was "seven months ago". In "The One With Joey's New Girlfriend", when Gunther asks Rachel when her birthday is, claiming to be making a list of people's birthdays, Ross says, 'Mine's December...' before being cut off by Gunther. Year of Birth As to year of birth, in "The Pilot", which aired in September, 1994, Ross exclaims, "I'm only 26 and I'm divorced." That would mean that Ross was born in 1967 (assuming that in using "26" he was not projecting forward to his upcoming October birthday). A person born on October 18, 1967 then would be expected to graduate from college around 1990, and we later learn that Ross and Chandler were Class of 1991. The discrepancy is not that great, and could be explained by Ross having taken some time off between high school and college, perhaps when he tried to "make it as a dancer" as revealed by Monica in The Last One. Although in "The One With Ross' Library Book" Ross replies to an attractive woman, who read his book, that he skipped fourth grade after her comment, that he looks younger than she expected. But this could easily not be true meaning that he only said that to impress her. In "The One With The Videotape", while Ross is telling the "western Europe" story to try to get a girl into bed, Ross claims that he backpacked across Europe in 1983 then whispers to himself "I was thirteen?", implying he was born in 1970 or 1969. Ross described himself as 29 in each of Seasons 3, 4 and 5. In Season 3, he told Chandler "No, thanks, I'm 29" when offered chocolate milk. In Season 4, when the guys tried to party without Gandalf, they all said they were 29. And in Season 5, when trying to reconcile with Emily, he said that if they didn't stay together he would be divorced for the second time before age 30. However, when a drunk man referred to Monica as Ross's mother at Ross's wedding rehearsal dinner in London, she expressed her distaste at having a "30 year old son". Production Although the producers were coy about the Friends' religious backgrounds, it was revealed that Ross and Monica's father was Jewish and their mother was not. That said, Ross is seen attempting to get his son Ben to celebrate Hanukkah, by dressing up as a character he invented named the "Holiday Armadillo". On another occasion, Chandler alludes to Ross being Jewish when Ross goes to steal a bible from a hotel and Chandler says, "Besides it's a New Testament! What are you gonna do with it?." Ross simply shrugs and says he'll learn about Jesus. Finally, Ross once notes that he bought his sister Monica a Hanukkah present, when others were participating in a Secret Santa. Trivia * Ross shares a distinction with Chandler, Joey, and Rachel in that he has kissed all five of the other friends: **Rachel: First kiss was off-screen in high school, with Ross claiming he did it because he needed chapstick. (The One With The Routine) First (real) romantic kiss was at Central Perk. (The One Where Ross Finds Out). **Monica: Mistook her (off-screen) for Rachel on his dorm room bed. (The One Where The Stripper Cries) **Phoebe: Made out in the bar (The One With The Flashback) and kissed at midnight on New Year's Eve (The One With All The Resolutions). **Joey: Kissed as a favor to Joey in The One With Barry and Mindy's Wedding. **Chandler: Ross admited that Chandler kissed him (off-screen) whilst drunk in The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister. **In episode 0, the original first episode, Ross revealed that he was actually half giraffe; his mother had made it with a giraffe named long-neck. Gallery Babyross.jpg|"I hope you’re a better father than you’re a friend!!" Cast Ross.jpg|Ross got injured in The One With George Stephanopoulos Benjamin&ross.jpg|Ross talking to Benjamin Hobart Friends episode045.jpg|Ross deals with the two bullies Friends episode039.jpg|Rachel and Ross slept together in the museum in The One Where Ross And Rachel...You Know Friends episode038.jpg|Ross finds out that Rachel's prom date has arrived in The One With The Prom Video Ross and Ugly Naked Guy.jpg|Ross talking to Ugly Naked Guy Friends episode209.jpg|Ross and Phoebe almost got mugged Carrol's Sonongram.jpg|Ross shows to everyone his wife's sonogram,. References Category:Friends Category:Friends Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Divorcees Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters